Fame
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: Follow Another Knockout as they try to become famous in this sequel to Band Love. Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the songs used.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Recording our first album

(Max's POV)

Two years have passed since the Battle of the Bands. We members of Another Knockout are now 18 and graduated high school last year. We're ready to start becoming famous. The first step is getting our first album recorded. Since we won the Battle of the Bands, we get a record deal at Rockin' Records, the best recording studio in Phoenix. (A/N: I made the name up.) Many bands have recorded there.

We walked into the studio and were greeted by Anne Walker, Dylan's mom. Anne makes a lot of local bands famous, and she'll be helping us become famous.

"All right, follow me into the recording room." We followed Anne into the recording room, and let me tell ya-it looks exactly the same as it does on TV. Behind the equipment was J.J. Campbell. J.J. is only two years older than us. She used to go to our school.

"This is J.J. She runs the recording equipment." Anne said.

"Hey guys. Anytime you wanna get started, I'm ready." J.J. said.

We started to record the first song on the album. It's a new song called Comatose. Fang and I wrote the lyrics.

(A/N: Song is Comatose by Skillet. Italics=Max, bold=Fang, normal=both.)

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
_**I'm asleep and all I dream of  
**_is waking to you_**  
**

**Tell me that you will listen**_  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
_**And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you  
**

_Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
_I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
_You take the pain I feel_  
**Waking up to you never felt so real  
**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me_  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

_I hate living without you  
_**Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
**_Tempting me away  
_**Oh how I adore you**  
**Oh how I thirst for you**  
Oh how I need you

_Comatose  
_**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you  
**I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
_You take the pain I feel  
_**Waking up to you never felt so real  
**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
_**'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
**The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

_Breathing life  
_**Waking up**  
_My eyes open up_

_Comatose_  
**I'll never wake up without an overdose of you**  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
_You take the pain I feel  
_**Waking up to you never felt so real  
**_I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
_**'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
**The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

**Oh how I adore you  
**_Waking up to you never felt so real  
_**Oh how I thirst for you**  
_Waking up to you never felt so real_  
**Oh how I adore you**

_OHHHHHHHHHHH!  
_**The way you make me feel**

Waking up to you never felt so real

"That was great! Max, Fang, are you guys a couple? You had such chemistry when you sang the duet parts of the song." J.J. asked.

"Hell yeah we are." I said proudly.

"And damn proud of it too." Fang added.

"As are me and Nudge." Iggy said.

"Your fans are gonna love this. People go crazy for couples. Now, back to recording." Anne said.

Our next song was called Monster. Ari wrote the lyrics for this song. I would be singing it with him.

(A/N: Song is Monster by Skillet-the version without the growl. Italics=Max, bold=Ari.)

_The secret side of me, I never let you see  
_**I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me, the beast is ugly**  
_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it  
_  
**It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls  
**_It comes awake and I can't control it  
_**Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head  
**_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
_  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun**  
_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_  
**I, I feel like a monster**

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
_**'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
**  
_It's hiding in the dark, its teeth are razor sharp  
_**There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart  
**_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_  
**Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun  
_**I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
_**I've gotta lose control, here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
**  
_I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
_**I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster**

The next song on the album was Hot. Nudge wrote the lyrics. I would do a duet to this song with Nudge.

(A/N: Song is Hot by Avril Lavigne. Italics=Nudge, bold=Max, normal=both.)

_Ah ah ah_  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
**_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_  
**I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound**_  
_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud

**Now you're in, and you can't get out**

_You make me so hot_  
Make me wanna drop  
_It's so ridiculous  
_I can barely stop  
_I can hardly breathe  
_**You make me wanna scream  
**_You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in**  
_And I can show you all the places you've never been_  
**And I can make you say everything that you've never said  
**_And I will let you do anything again and again  
_  
_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

**You make me so hot  
**_Make me wanna drop_  
**It's so ridiculous**  
I can barely stop  
**I can hardly breathe**  
_You make me wanna scream  
_**You're so fabulous**  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_Kiss me gently_  
Always I know  
_Hold me, love me_  
Don't ever go  
Ooh, yeah yeah

_You make me so hot  
_**Make me wanna drop**  
_It's so ridiculous_  
**I can barely stop  
**_I can hardly breathe_

**You make me wanna scream**_  
You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

_You make me so hot_  
**Make me wanna drop**  
_It's so ridiculous_  
**I can barely stop**  
_I can hardly breathe_  
**You make me wanna scream  
**_You're so fabulous  
_You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby

**You're so good**

The next song on the album was Hero.

(A/N: Song is Hero by Skillet. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today  
_**Falling off the edge today  
**  
**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge_  
**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now**  
_I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
_  
**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_**My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now  
_**I need a hero, save me now**_  
I need a hero to save my life  
_**A hero will save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save my life  
_**I need a hero, just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
A hero will save me just in time_

**I need a hero  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
**I need a hero  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

The next song was Big Time.

(A/N: The song is by Big Time Rush. Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**Make it count,  
Play it straight  
**_Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate  
When you go big time_

**Whatcha are  
Whatcha feel  
**_Never quit,  
And make it real  
_**When you go big time**

_Hey! Hey!_  
**Listen to your heart now!**  
_Hey! Hey!  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Better take your shot now  
**  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
**_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line._  
**It's the only life ya got,**  
**So ya gotta live it big time**

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
_  
_Step it up,  
Get in gear  
Go for broke_,  
**Make it clear  
Gotta go big time**

_Make it work,  
Get it right  
_**Change the world over night  
Gotta dream big time**

_Hey! Hey!  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! Hey! Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Finish what you start now**

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line**  
**It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time  
**  
_Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams  
_**You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town  
**  
_We can fly,  
Now our feet are off the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
_**Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine  
Welcome to the good times,**  
_Life will never be the same_

_C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
_**Lay it on the line  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time**_  
_  
_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.**  
_It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time_

The next song on the album was School's Out. Nudge and Iggy would be singing this song.

(A/N: Song is by Alice Cooper. Italics=Nudge, bold=Iggy.)

_Well we got no choice  
All the girls and boys  
_**Makin all that noise  
'Cause they found new toys**

_Well we can't salute ya  
Can't find a flag  
If that don't suit ya  
That's a drag_

_School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces_

**No more pencils  
No more books  
No more teacher's dirty looks**  
_  
_

_Well we got no class  
And we got no principles  
And we got no innocence  
We can't even think of a word that rhymes_

_School's out for summer  
School's out forever  
School's been blown to pieces_

_No more pencils  
No more rule-books  
No more teacher's dirty looks_

**Out for summer  
Out till fall  
We might not go back at all  
**  
_School's out forever  
School's out for summer  
School's out with fever  
School's out completely_

The final song was called Brick by Boring Brick.

(A/N: This song is by Paramore. It's another Max and Nudge duet. Italics=Nudge, bold=Max, normal=both.)

_She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find_  
**Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind**

It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
_The angles were all wrong now_  
**She's ripping wings off of butterflies**

_Keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds_

**Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole**

_To bury the castle, bury the castle_  
**Well go get your shovel**  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_Ba da ba ba da ba ba da_

**So one day he found her crying**  
_Coiled up on the dirty ground_  
Her prince finally came to save her  
**And the rest you can figure out**

_But it was a trick  
_**And the clock struck twelve**  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
_

**Well go get your shovel**  
_And we'll dig a deep hole_  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
**Because your real life is tragic**  
_Yeah you built up a world of magic_

**If it's not real  
**You can't hold it in your hand  
_You can't feel it with your heart_  
And I won't believe it  
_But if it's true_  
You can see it with your eyes  
**Oh even in the dark**  
_And that's where I want to be, yeah_

Go get your shovel  
**We'll dig a deep hole**  
_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
_Well go get your shovel  
_and we'll dig a deep hole_

**To bury the castle, bury the castle**

_Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da_  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
**Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
**Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba  
_Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
_**Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba**  
Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba-da  
_Ba-da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba_

Anne recommended we have a bonus track, so we added our new song called Burn It Down to the album. The guys would be singing Burn It Down, and Nudge would play the guitar. I wouldn't do anything.

I took a seat by J.J. behind the equipment. She gave me a bottle of water, which I gratefully accepted. I was really thirsty.

(A/N: Song is Burn It Down by Linkin Park. Bold=Fang, Italics=Iggy, Normal=Ari, Underline=All.)

The cycle repeated  
As explosions broke in the sky  
_All that I needed  
Was the one thing I couldn't find  
_**And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know**

_We're building it up  
_**To break it back down**_  
We're building it up  
_To burn it down  
We can't wait  
to burn it to the ground  
  
The colors conflicted  
As the flames, climbed into the clouds  
I wanted to fix this  
**But couldn't stop from tearing it down  
And you were there at the turn  
Caught in the burning glow  
**_And I was there at the turn  
Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up  
To break it back down_  
We're building it up  
To burn it down  
**We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground**

_You told me yes  
You held me high_  
And I believed when you told that lie  
**I played soldier, you played king  
And struck me down, when I kissed that ring**  
_You lost that right, to hold that crown  
I built you up, but you let me down  
_**So when you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames**  
As your blazes burn

And you were there at the turn  
Waiting to let me know

_We're building it up  
To break it back down  
_**We're building it up  
To burn it down**  
We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

**When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn**

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

**When you fall, I'll take my turn  
And fan the flames  
As your blazes burn**

We can't wait  
To burn it to the ground

"Great job, guys! Come back next week and we'll work on the next step to you becoming famous." Anne said.

We nodded and walked out of the recording room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making our first music video

(Nudge's POV)

One week later…

We met Anne back at the studio. She took a picture of us for the album cover, and then with computers, she put a band logo she had J.J. design on the album, which was called "Chill".

After that, Anne told us it was time to make our first music video. It was the music video for Hero. The concept of the video is that we were at a concert singing to the military. Anne got people to dress up as soldiers for the video. All they had to do was sit in the chairs.

The video was being shot at a concert stadium downtown. The stage looked great. Everything was already set up. The people playing the military looked very realistic. They were wearing military uniforms from troops everywhere.

We were on stage waiting for Anne to say action.

"And action!" Anne put the camera on us.

Max took the microphone and said the opening line "this song is dedicated to the military troops of the world who put their lives on the line for our freedom and survival."

The song started. (A/N: Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_I'm just a step away  
I'm just a breath away_  
_Losing my faith today  
_**Falling off the edge today  
**  
**I am just a man  
Not superhuman  
**_I'm not superhuman  
Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
Falling from my faith today  
Just a step from the edge_  
**Just another day in the world we live**

**I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now**  
_I need a hero to save my life  
A hero will save me just in time_

_I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
_  
**I've gotta make a stand  
But I am just a man**  
_I'm not superhuman  
My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another war  
Just another family torn  
_**My voice will be heard today  
It's just another kill  
The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

_I need a hero to save me now  
_**I need a hero, save me now**_  
I need a hero to save my life  
_**A hero will save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save my life  
_**I need a hero, just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_  
Save me just in time_

_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
We're in the fight of our lives  
And we're not ready to die_

**Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero, I've got a hero  
Living in me**

_I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die_

**A hero's not afraid to give his life  
A hero's gonna save me just in time**

_I need a hero to save me now  
I need a hero, save me now  
_**I need a hero to save my life**_  
A hero will save me just in time_

**I need a hero  
**_Who's gonna fight for what's right?  
Who's gonna help us survive?  
_  
_I need a hero  
Who's gonna fight for the weak?  
Who's gonna make 'em believe?  
I've got a hero  
_  
**I need a hero  
**_A hero's gonna save me just in time_

When the song ended, Anne put the camera on the actors playing the military troops clapped.

"And cut!" Anne turned off the camera. "Fabulous work! Where do you want me to put your video?"

"We have a Youtube channel, but we haven't put any videos on it yet. We'll just put it on there. We can do it ourselves. Oh, and Fang has a blog, so he'll get people to check it out." Max said.

"Okay then. I will see you in two weeks." Anne said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Spread the word

You are reading: Fang's blog

Today's date: May 1st, 2014

Yo.

We (Another Knockout) just posted the video of Hero on our Youtube channel. Check it out. It's really good.

The video was directed by Anne Walker, who has made a lot of bands famous. We would like to thank her for helping us on our journey.

That's all I really have to say. I'm going to answer your questions now.

Danielle from Miami, Florida writes: When is your first live concert?

Next week in Minneapolis, Minnesota at the Target Center. We'll look forward to seeing you there.

-Fang

Aaron from Chicago writes: I watched your video. I think you guys are really talented. I have my own online talk show called The Aaron Daniels show and I need a guest next month. I get about 2 million hits per day. Would you be interested in being on the show?

You bet!

-Fang

Well, I gotta go. I have a date with my awesome girlfriend Max, who just so happens to be the incredibly gorgeous lead singer of Another Knockout. Am I lucky or what?

Be sure to spread the word.

-Fang


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Our first live concert

(Iggy's POV)

Tonight's the night of our first ever live concert. The place is packed with family, friends, and people I have never seen in my god damn life.

We made a compromise with Aaron Daniels that he could videotape us performing and show it on his web show as opposed to us coming there.

Picking up their guitars, Fang and Nudge started to get in tune for the first song. Once they were tuned, Max gave Fang a kiss on the cheek for good luck and I did the same for Nudge. Then they did that for us. Ari said "gag me" and we laughed.

"You ready?" Max asked, and we all nodded solemnly, heading to their instruments. We stared at each other for a few moments, testing each other, before grinning and piling fists.

"Five," Nudge said, and her grin was so bright the sun would have a hard time competing with it as she turned to me.

"Four," I turned to Ari.

"Three," Ari turned to Fang.

"Two", Fang turned to Max.

"One for all!" Max yelled.

We all threw our fists in the air, making the crowd go wild as mist obscured us from their view.

"Give it up for Another Knockout!" The announcer yelled.

The mist faded and we began to play Big Time.

(A/N: Italics=Max, bold=Fang.)

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**Make it count,  
Play it straight  
**_Don't look back,  
Don't hesitate  
When you go big time_

**Whatcha are  
Whatcha feel  
**_Never quit,  
And make it real  
_**When you go big time**

_Hey! Hey!_  
**Listen to your heart now!**  
_Hey! Hey!  
Don't you feel the rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Better take your shot now  
**  
_Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
**_Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line._  
**It's the only life ya got,**  
**So ya gotta live it big time**

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
_  
_Step it up,  
Get in gear  
Go for broke_,  
**Make it clear  
Gotta go big time**

_Make it work,  
Get it right  
_**Change the world over night  
Gotta dream big time**

_Hey! Hey!  
Give it all you got now.  
Hey! Hey! Isn't it a rush?  
Hey! Hey!  
_**Finish what you start now**

_Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

_C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line**  
**It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time  
**  
_Look around,  
Every light is shining now,  
It's brighter somehow.  
Look around,  
Nothings really as it seems,  
Nothing but dreams  
_**You and I,  
Gonna make a brand new sound,  
Like we own this town  
**  
_We can fly,  
Now our feet are off the ground,  
We'll never look down.  
_**Welcome to the big time,  
All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine  
Welcome to the good times,**  
_Life will never be the same_

_C'mon shake it up!  
Whatcha gotta lose?  
Go and make your luck with the life you choose,  
If you want it all,  
_**Lay it on the line  
It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time**_  
_  
_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh  
Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh_

**If you want it all,  
Lay it on the line.**  
_It's the only life ya got,  
So ya gotta live it big time_

The crowd went even more nuts than they did when we first walked on stage.

Aaron hung out with us backstage at the concert. "That was awesome, guys! You're gonna be famous in no time, I can just tell."

I hope he's right.

THE END


End file.
